Polyvinylchloride (PVC) is a thermoplastic material, which is well known as a starting material for decorative coverings. PVC is typically combined with a plasticizer to soften the thermoplastic material such that it forms a soft flexible compound suitable for use in a decorative covering. Additionally, the plasticized PVC may be combined with fillers to create a homogeneous compound that can be formed into either flooring tiles or sheeting.
Polyvinylchloride resin has been commonly used as a base resin for resin compositions containing mineral filler, due to its ability to accept higher levels of such filler. For example, compositions comprising PVC and a mineral filler such as SiO2, BaSO4, and CaCO3 have been used in floor tile and sheeting applications, due to the high impact strength, abrasion resistance and flexibility of PVC, coupled with the low cost associated with increased filler loadings.
However, PVC has come under increased environmental scrutiny, which has resulted in increased efforts to find alternative materials for these applications. Various compounds have been proposed for creating substantially halogen-free compositions. For example, one proposed compound comprises a filled thermoplastic compositions including 30-90 parts ethylene polymer, 10-70 parts graft modified ethylene polymer, and 20-70 weight percent filler, based upon the amount of (a) and (b). Another composition includes a filled thermoplastic composition comprising 5-60 weight percent of a mixture of at least two copolymers of ethylene, having specified polar comonomer contents, 40-90 weight percent filler, and (c) 0-15 weight percent plasticizer. This composition further requires the inclusion of a plasticizer in levels up to 10 weight percent.
However, the compounds described above do not teach or disclose substantially halogen-free, highly filled compositions achieving high flexibility. In view of the above deficiencies, it would be advantageous to provide a halogen-free PVC replacement which is more easily recyclable, but which does not sacrifice physical properties.